


【royhal】Merry Christmas

by Luiz



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, uh merry Chistmas everyone…?
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luiz/pseuds/Luiz
Summary: 奥利弗突然不太确定以后是要用看兄弟的目光、还是看儿媳的目光看待哈尔。
Relationships: Roy Harper & Hal Jordan, Roy Harper/Hal Jordan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	【royhal】Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> ·罗伊x哈尔，Roy Harper x Hal Jordan  
> ·亲情还是cp请自由心证（。  
> ·新世界拉郎，人类需要一点浪漫的元素（   
> ·友情提示，距现实圣诞还有一个月

01.  
哈尔很确定在这附近收到了求救信号。  
报废的飞船残骸飘在周围，这里仍在2814扇区范围内——事实上这颗贫瘠无人的行星确实离地球不远。  
扫描残骸时看到的眼熟标志让他在眼罩下挑了挑眉，戒指同时扫描了地表，收到的影像被放大呈现在他面前，那个更加熟悉的、正冲他疯狂挥手的红色小身影让他眉头挑得更高了，绿灯侠惊讶地落向星球表面。  
“……罗伊？”  
“嗨，哈尔叔叔！”发出求救信号的橙毛小鬼放下了手，对飘在空中的救援人员咧嘴一笑，哈尔注意到他因为牵扯到嘴角新添的伤口而表情抽搐了一瞬，“真没想到是你！”  
“你也好久不见，臭小鬼。”  
哈尔叉着腰，露出一个愉快的笑容。

“你怎么跑宇宙来了？”  
“说来话长，你有吃的吗，我好饿。”  
哈尔回头瞥了他一眼，罗伊可怜兮兮地抱腿缩在保护罩里，一脸满不在乎地抱怨。他有点记不清上次见这孩子是什么时候了，宇宙里没什么时间的概念，他只是觉得记忆里毛没长齐没他高的小鬼突然活生生出现在他面前，必须用平常他和其他成年人同事标准的保护罩才能让小孩舒坦地瘫在里面——一只脏兮兮被长辈从宇宙捞回来的橘红大金毛。  
“忍着点，马上到地球了。”哈尔被自己的想象逗笑了，惹来罗伊困惑地一眼。  
“……我以为能有个更酷的回家方式。”罗伊在保护罩里换了个躺着的方式，翘起二郎腿，哈尔觉得可能要给他再造一把沙滩椅和一把太阳伞，对方破损的红色眼罩下投来半真半假的不满目光，“鉴于来接我的人是你，而不是斯图尔特先生——或者凯尔——或者现在地球上那个谁——见鬼，你们换人换得太频繁了。”  
“凯尔才不酷，但他确实会用更艺术的方式送你回去，比如你们现在年轻人都喜欢的那什么高达？”哈尔略带不满地回复，无视了小崽子‘高达就是很酷！’的抗议，“我假定你的意思是想体验一把老式飞行员的归程？”  
罗伊冲他咧嘴露出一口白牙。

“舒服了。”军火库坐在战斗机后排的领航员座上，舒畅地看着半透明造物外的宇宙叹气。  
“你要知道我真用平常的速度开起来你已经吐了。”哈尔在前排不客气地指出。  
“嗯哼，我知道你是最好的叔叔。”罗伊抱着自己仅剩的箭筒在后座哼哼。  
“记得去你爸他们面前再说一遍。”哈尔失笑。  
他等了两秒，后排没再传来搭腔。  
“所以——你多久没回去看看了？你知道，我是指黛娜他们。”  
他知道他不应该在再问了，这不属于他该管的范围……罗伊和奥利弗一样倔犟，鉴于这么长时间以来他并不是一个关注对方的角色，他应该继续扮演的是疏远而亲切的叔叔形象，而不是出于自己的愧疚假模假样去关心对方那些自己解决不了的问题。  
就像一开始他没有去追问年轻人为什么一个人在这宇宙一样——罗伊说错了，他才是最差劲的那个长辈。  
“其实我上个月回去过一次。”令人意外的，罗伊接了他的话，这倒让哈尔有点措手不及。  
“是吗，那挺好的。”他干巴巴地回答。  
他们终于抵达了地球上空，为了照顾罗伊——不让他在光速旅行后恶心难受上两天，哈尔慢慢悠悠地在路上飞了二十分钟，要知道那颗星球离地球确实挺近的，如果他没去也许过那么一会儿超人或者琼恩或者老蝙蝠……就能带罗伊回去。  
熟悉的蓝色星球让罗伊放松很多，哈尔能感觉到，他让戒指挑了个人少的地方降落下去。  
盐湖城，呃，好吧，好地方。  
收起飞机的造物时哈尔才惊讶地发现下雪了，旁边的罗伊已经淡定地掏出轻薄型压缩外套展开穿上——他从哪儿掏出来的？  
“说真的……地球上现在几月了？”  
“十二月了，哥们儿，再有一周就圣诞节了。”哈尔呆滞的模样让罗伊也跟着震惊了一下，他们谁都没去在乎称呼的问题——鬼知道宇宙重启几次现在哪个时间线了呢，至少罗伊觉得以他俩现在这个模样走出去叫声哥们没人会质疑。  
活该去吧奥利弗，小胡子就是让你显得比我们老，军火库在心里泄愤似的天马行空。  
“好吧，你接下来准备去哪儿，我送你。”哈尔叉腰打量四周。  
“多谢，但是不用了，”罗伊已经把自己缩进了充气膨胀起来的外套里，露出个橘红色的脑袋跺脚哈气，“我记得我离这儿不远有个安全屋。”  
“安全屋，蝙蝠和小胡子式的好习惯哈，”哈尔在面罩下翻了个白眼，“好吧带路吧。”  
罗伊瞪着他。  
“你觉得我会让你这个样子一个人待着？”哈尔隔空点了点罗伊脸上的伤口，有些是爆炸时留下来的，他第一眼就看出来了，“没门，至少等你安全地到你的安全屋并包扎好它们再说——放心，我不会告诉奥利的，我发誓。”  
罗伊叹了口气，他确实很疲惫，独自传送到外太空解决掉一堆机器怪物不是什么容易的事，他现在只想找张沙发趴下睡上一觉。  
头上突然多了只手，绿灯侠的白色手套压上了他的头发揉了揉——物理角度讲他的头才是温度更高被吸热的那个，但罗伊在对方手掌下抬眼看向对方，棕发成年人的温暖笑容让他鼻头一酸，他决定将之归咎于这冻人的气温。  
罗伊默许了哈尔关怀的行动，一直戒备着的肩膀放弃般塌下，反正他也不讨厌哈尔。  
他伸手抹了一把糊在护目镜前的雪粒雾气，抬脚往外走的同时回头，对仍是绿灯侠装束的哈尔喊：  
“你确定要这么跟我去安全屋？无意冒犯，但哈尔叔叔你们灯侠的工服都——”  
他冲着哈尔胸口的绿灯标志一言难尽地比划了一圈，星城和其他地方人民常说的‘萤火虫’‘荧光侠’等等词汇在他舌头上绕了个弯儿，罗伊相信以元老绿灯侠优秀的脑回路能理解到他的意思。  
哈尔低头沉默地看了自己一秒，他时常忘记自己还带着灯戒，这玩意儿已经快和他融为一体了。  
他摘下戒指，制服变回了常服，美国十二月份的风雪一瞬间扑面而来，哈尔打了个哆嗦抄兜走到了罗伊旁边。  
“……我是不是没告诉过你们戒指能调整发光模式和人眼影像。”他抱怨着，但戒指还是乖乖躺在了他夹克的兜里，难得回到地球，哈尔·乔丹确实想念这不带灯戒普通人的触感。  
——虽然家乡的温度让他已经后悔想戴回灯戒了，小蓝人保佑灯戒恒温机制。  
“Nope，”罗伊无情地回答，复杂地看了一眼哈尔明显不适合冬季的装束，“欢迎回到地球。顺便问一句，你上次回来是什么季节？”  
“春天？或者秋天？我不记得了。”最伟大的绿灯侠懒得思考这个问题。  
“……去年秋天？”  
“……有可能？”  
“而你刚刚居然还问我多久没回过家。”罗伊面无表情地看向他。  
他们对视，在盐湖的大雪下盯着对方冻红的鼻子，然后一齐笑出了声。

02.  
十分钟前，他们终于抖抖索索地走到安全屋，两个人在门口像两只大金毛一样甩掉了脑袋和身上的雪。  
现在——  
“你这里没比我原来一年回不了几次的租屋好多少。”  
罗伊坐在沙发上简单包扎自己的伤口，听着哈尔从厨房那边传来的吐槽，脚边摊着大开的快过期了的医药箱。  
“对，拿你长期固定的住处和我一年都可能用不上一次的安全屋比。”罗伊叼着绷带含含糊糊地大声回应。  
哈尔在厨房靠着水池笑了笑，他翻出了两个杯子洗了，现在正等着水壶烧开。  
“把账单甩给奥利，这是他作为一个成功阔佬和不称职父亲的代价。”哈尔知道罗伊的伤没到需要他帮忙的程度，事实上回地球的时候他就已经用灯戒替他照了照……强硬的关怀只会徒增他们的尴尬和挑战罗伊的自尊心，所以他在罗伊自己包扎的时候过来查看了一下厨房，“顺便一提我现在不住那儿了。”  
“？”  
罗伊抬头，哈尔靠在沙发背后把水杯递给他，蒸腾的热气让人向往，如果这是杯热咖啡或热可可就好了，他捂着杯子想。  
“房东可受不了动不动消失拖欠半年房租的人，有时候我回去东西都发霉了，”哈尔从沙发上捡起酒精和纱布，罗伊背后也有够不到伤口，这个他可以被允许帮忙，“瞭望塔是个好地方，我痛恨不流通的宇宙货币。”  
“你该把账单寄给奥利弗。”罗伊把几秒前哈尔的话丢回去，“这是他作为一个成功阔佬好朋友的代价。”  
“好主意，我选择我弟弟家的沙发。”  
“你也可以选择奥利弗的沙发，你知道，他永远欢迎你。”  
“这不一样，”哈尔好笑地摇摇头，意识到他们正踏入那个布满风险的雷区，但既然是罗伊带头提及这个话题，他也懒得刻意退出来，“我可能是奥利最好的朋友，但我不是他的家人。”  
“你不是他的好朋友，你是他的男朋友。”罗伊举着水杯更正。  
“你是吃醋了吗？”哈尔乐着把没用的纱布和酒精扔回箱子里，不轻不重地拍了一下小伙子，示意他可以把上衣穿回来了，这屋没有暖气，但有壁炉，进来之后他们第一件事就是点燃木柴扔了进去，“我要告诉黛娜这个好消息——怎么了，我说不告诉奥利没说包括黛娜。”  
“我上个月见过黛娜和康纳他们了，”罗伊犹豫了两秒开口，哈尔想起对方一个小时前提过这事，他没想到还能听到后续，“正好路过，感恩节的晚上，小胡子不在，一个美妙的晚上。”  
“他错过了？”  
“他错过了很多，”罗伊像是想起什么好笑的事瘫在沙发上咯咯地笑起来，“他因为奎恩的身份那天晚上被耽误了，据说最后还换成了绿箭侠出场……总之黛娜决定不等他，我们直接吃了饭，黛娜亲手做的烤鸡。”  
哈尔调整完壁炉的火势回来，踹了脚罗伊让他挪出一个沙发上的位置。  
抱枕上积攒了一层灰尘，即使拍打过后仍然透着一股尘螨灰土的味道，罗伊很嫌弃它们，但还是抱了一个在怀里，哈尔背靠上另一个。  
“然后呢？小胡子回来之前你就跑了？”  
哈尔和罗伊挤在沙发上，壁炉让屋里变得温暖，但暖得不是那么均衡，哈尔试探性地打开了电视，令人惊喜，遥控盒和电视机都是好的。  
“我给他留了只鸡屁股。”  
罗伊咧嘴看他，一秒钟后他们一起爆发出笑声。

“——阿嚏！”  
黛娜懒洋洋地看过来，奥利弗揉了揉鼻子。  
“今天怎么这么冷……”  
奎恩总裁在办公室嘀咕。

电视台辗转了几个来回停在了脱口秀的频道上，罗伊昏昏沉沉地听着，感觉自己像是故事书里坐在壁炉前织毛衣的老奶奶。  
“你可以在这儿睡一会儿。”他听见有人跟他说，声音是久远记忆里的熟悉，“鉴于旁边的卧室里没有暖气。”  
“……晚饭记得叫我。”他困倦地回答，有点懊恼自己完全失去警惕的现状，但——这里是他的安全屋对吧，那就没什么问题了，他可以睡个天昏地暗，能在这里的人肯定也是他所信任的，也许是迪克或者小杰鸟还是谁？  
“你想吃啥？”那个声音听上去有点带笑。  
“意大利面，”他嘟囔，“来点红酒更好。”  
声音不再说话了，好吧，也许他说了，但是罗伊没听见，他陷入了睡眠，睡梦里他还是很嫌弃那个抱枕，于是他扔掉了它。  
他本能地感觉到旁边有个更暖和的热源，手感比抱枕更好，而且没有灰尘味——当然了，他是军火库，常年混迹于各种不怎么美好的环境里干那些超英或反英雄的事，他不可能有洁癖或者灰尘过敏什么的，但是你瞧，现在他不在什么埋伏想要绑架奎恩集团老总绑匪的草丛里，不是必须要忍受那些过期的尘土，再说身边有个更好的替代品呢。  
他搂紧了那个温暖的抱枕，在梦里翻了个身，把蜷缩着的自己展开了一点，陷入了更深度的睡眠。

03.  
他醒来时外面天已经完全黑了，罗伊抽动了一下鼻子，比视觉先醒过来的是嗅觉和触觉，他闻到了食物的香气，是此刻他正想念着的热腾腾的意面味道。  
他打了个哈欠，意识到自己正陷在已经被他睡出形状和领地的沙发里，身上盖着温暖的绿色半透明被子，怪不得腿伸直了也不觉得冷——  
他惊疑地抬头，被搂着当枕头的长条状抱枕也打着哈欠冲他打了个招呼，落下的手胡噜了遍他的头发：  
“晚上好，你的宇宙长腿叔叔外卖到了。”枕头的大拇指冲他比了下桌子，上面确实放着两份意大利面和一大瓶可乐。  
“你怎么知道我想吃意面的，绿灯戒现在还能读心了？”罗伊正困惑地清醒过来，他终于意识到了自己不是埋在什么抱枕上，而是哈尔的胸口。  
他把自己上半身撑起来，看着眼前被自己口水覆盖的绿灯侠标志后陷入了严肃的沉思。  
哈尔好笑地看着胸口睡乱了毛的大红鸟疑惑沉思，但大崽子下一秒抬起了手，继续抹干嘴角的口水后又蹭到了自己的制服上，这让他太阳穴青筋一跳。  
“嘿！”他蹦不起来，只能用被压在沙发里面那条腿奋力怼了怼罗伊，让他赶紧翻身滚下去，长时间被重物压着动不了的姿势让他那条腿已经麻了，另一条腿则由于耷拉在沙发外面幸免于难。  
“你是不是比你爸还沉了？”哈尔痛苦地揉了揉肋骨胸腔，他觉得自己的厚度可能要比三个小时前扁了那么一点。  
“我还比他高了呢。”罗伊哼哼，他直接不挪窝地从沙发上滑到地上坐着，屁股底下垫着哈尔三个小时前变出来的绿色毛毯。  
睡醒就可以吃热乎晚饭的军火库心情大好，翻开两份餐盒，然后迷茫地拿起那瓶可乐：“我记得我梦里跟神灯许愿要的是红酒？”  
“没有，你没许，”哈尔扯了另一块被子坐下，他刚刚搂着罗伊也睡了一会儿，“以及神灯不提供酒精业务。”  
“我成年了。”罗伊忿忿地给倒满两杯可乐。  
“是啊，你当然是了。”哈尔已经嚼起了自己那份意面。  
饥饿让他们快速投入到晚饭事业中，罗伊吃了一半才想起问那个关键问题：“你怎么订的外卖？”  
“‘灯戒全知全能’，”嘴里还塞着一团面条的男人压低嗓音模仿他们都认识的远在哥谭的那位，哈尔奋力地咽了一口下去，“好吧，也许不是全知全能，但在附近查个电话然后打过去订餐还是能做到的。”  
“什么，我以为你破产了？”  
哈尔瞪着他，罗伊无辜地嚼着面条——如果红头罩在场的话他也许会和哈尔一起揍军火库一顿。  
“请我亲爱的侄子一顿饭钱还是有的。”哈尔再次愤愤地用叉子戳了下去，地球货币为什么不能宇宙流通？  
“也是灯戒帮忙取的外卖？”  
“也是灯戒帮忙取的外卖。”  
“好吧，”罗伊严肃地点了点头，尊敬地看向哈尔戴着戒指的右手，“我宣布灯戒才是我最好的叔叔。”  
“是‘她’不是‘他’，”哈尔不赞同地用右手拿起可乐杯子，“还有是‘我’用戒指给你点的餐。”  
“你都多大的人了还跟戒指争风吃醋，哈尔叔叔，”罗伊同样不赞同地举起杯子和他对碰，“告诉戒指阿姨我爱她，仅次于黛娜。”  
他们碰杯豪饮了一口可乐。

罗伊把装着餐盒垃圾的塑料袋扔到门口时思考接下来他该干什么，他准备在这里呆一晚明早再离开，哈尔可能会回去……也可能不。  
“所以，”他清了清嗓子，吸引了坐在沙发上看电视的绿灯侠注意力后努力让自己的话听起来不那么像逐客令，“你这次回地球是有什么任务吗？我是说，如果你要忙的话——”  
“不，”哈尔手里捏着遥控盒挥了挥，目光仍停留在电视屏幕上，“正好路过扇区收到你的求救信号而已，我还得回绿灯总部。”  
“噢。”罗伊站在原地眨了眨眼。  
“不过在这之前，”哈尔终于把目光投向了他，他没带面具，罗伊能清楚地看到他眼角含着俏皮的笑意，手指向电视新闻，“要不要一起去给他们个惊喜？”  
罗伊猛地扭头，电视主持人正现场报道着星城的银行抢劫追车案。

04.  
奥利弗吊起今晚抓到的第二个小贼，那边康纳正把第一个和第三个捆在一起——黛娜去追其他人了。  
“你们是今晚第二波了哥们儿，”绿箭侠吹着胡子不愉快地质问他们，“今天是什么日子？圣诞节之前坏蛋和反派也要抓紧时间冲业绩吗？！”  
“我觉得他们可能不是那么简单的想抢劫银行。”康纳对奥利弗说，虽然他觉得从后者的反应来看对方也早就猜到了。  
“这年头要是真能遇见这么单纯不做作的普通坏人我就回家烧高香。”奥利弗哼哼，拎起炮灰反派的衣领把他扔到他的同伴身上，‘嘿！这疼着呢！’被压在最底下那个抗议。  
【绿箭（Green and Arrow），过来，我找到他们藏起来的运钞车和人质了。】黑金丝雀的声音在耳麦里响起，制服不同的两位绿箭侠对身后警局的打了个招呼，转身同时射箭荡向房顶。  
【你得说清楚了谁是Green谁是Arrow，小鸟。】奥利弗抱怨。  
康纳跟在他背后笑起来，【也许我该想个新代号。】  
他们飞快抵达了地点，这里是星城，没人比这帮弓箭手更熟悉这些小道与捷径，但从下一秒房顶钢筋上跳下来的持枪歹徒打断了他们的轻松时刻，奥利弗不用瞄准转身就射，而康纳直接选择了他的弓——还有他的拳头。  
被绑在角落里的人质们惊恐地看着这场打斗，没人注意里面有个人抬起了手，泛光的枪口指向那个金发的弓箭手。  
“你可以考虑‘红箭’的代号，我知道和那个老头子共用一个称呼有多难受。”瞎眼的绿光突然从头顶照下来，荧光造的箭射穿了那名“人质”握枪的手，惊呼和铁块落地声一起响起时奥利弗和康纳趁机拿下了被晃了眼的袭击者，星城的罗宾汉不用看就知道是谁，但刚刚说话那个声音又让他有些困惑。  
他眯着眼微笑抬头，然后在看到那两个飘在空中的身影时笑容僵住。  
“……the hell？”

罗伊在路上时一度怀疑这是哈尔计谋好的，但他盯了几秒哈尔坦荡的侧脸，最终犹豫地确定这可能确实只是个有偏向性的意外。  
“你欠我一次，Mr.Uncle，”军火库闷闷不乐地被戒指拎着飞行，“我本来计划好的宁静补觉夜晚，所以我申请一个订制高达外套。”  
“小胡子都欠我俩一次，”哈尔无奈地转头，“告诉我你要的高达到底长什么样？”  
军火库开心地在空中玩起了手机，飞快搜到图片后展示给哈尔看，后者老年人困惑地缓缓挑起了眉：“呃，OK？”  
然后他们在西雅图上空停了两分钟专门用于哈尔造铠甲。

“绿箭！”黑金丝雀正好从另外一个房顶蹦过来，腋下勒着一个半昏过去的壮汉——上帝保佑，在场的所有人都花了一秒深刻反思以后绝不能惹她。  
她缓冲落地，抬头看着那两个她再熟悉不过的大灯泡：  
“罗……军火库？”  
“嗨。”  
罗伊心满意足地飘在空中冲他们打招呼，身上罩着一身绿灯牌高达铠甲。

“换个代号吧二代绿箭，给你个参考，我现在是‘灯箭侠’了。”  
康纳淡定地看着名义上的大哥又射了一箭到那个蠢蠢欲动的胖头目手边，他的弓还是红的，但箭都是绿光造物，哈尔叔叔在罗伊背后冲他挥了挥手。  
“酷，真的，”他真诚地回答，“我也想来一套，你还缺助手吗灯侠？”  
“嘿！”  
一代绿箭侠抗议自己还在场。  
噗嗤，他旁边的黑金丝雀笑出了声。

星城排队准备搞事的反派都收到了消息，今晚弓箭手全家总动员，不仅冲不了业绩还会被拿来冲业绩。  
洗洗睡吧，反派们纷纷挥手烦躁告别，明年再见，过圣诞去了，。  
什么，你问那个冒绿光的外挂援助，拜托，全星城都知道那也属于家属，一代弓箭手好男友，顶级视力灾难，真丢星城人的脸。  
就是不知道今天怎么多带了个还会射箭的绿光助手，无聊坐在窗边的星城人民瞥了眼远处夜空的荧光绿，然后低头继续和海滨网友在网上激情battle——  
【看好你们的萤火虫滚回海滨！】  
【去你的会发光才是最屌的！】  
……  
那片荧光绿的夜空下，本来属于今晚的先锋部队、结果成了最后一批没能撤退的混混坐在地上，和另外两个同伴被一堆超级英雄打包包围。  
他愤愤投降，把脚边的空易拉罐泄愤似的丢到那个格格不入的绿灯侠身上。  
铁皮罐被绿灯制服轻轻松松弹回去，哈尔耸耸肩：  
“真热情，我会替星城做宣传的。”  
“这不公平，滚回你的海滨去——嗷嗤！”  
“你是刚从哥谭搬过来吗哥们儿，”罗伊抬手就射了支皮搋子头的箭到他额头上，“你听起来像是蝙蝠侠的反派粉丝——确定你没跑错片场？”  
警察们带着空出一厢的羁押车姗姗来迟，为首的年轻警官习以为常地对在场的超级英雄们打了一圈招呼：“嗨，绿灯，好久不见。这是你带来的新人？他看起来有点眼……哦，军火库。”  
“你也好，警官。”“你也好，警官。”  
哈尔和罗伊同时说道。  
年轻警察拍了拍奥利弗的肩，走前用那种‘我都懂’的表情看了他一眼，这让绿箭侠非常不自在，他吹胡子瞪眼罩地扭头寻求黑金丝雀的安慰。  
黛娜怜惜地揉了揉他的金色头毛，余光则较有兴趣地看向奥利弗背后，罗伊正和哈尔讨价还价能不能走的时候把自己带上随便飞哪儿都行海滨也成。  
她和哈尔的视线对上，两个人用了一秒同步想法，各自推了把面前的男孩们。  
“罗伊，奥利在给你准备圣诞惊喜的时候把你一直放在房间的收藏炸了。”  
“奥利，上个月感恩节的鸡屁股是罗伊给你留的。”  
父子俩不可置信地看着面前把自己卖了的人，下一秒反应过来后又飞快转头瞪向对方。  
“什么？黛娜你居然不拦着他？！”  
“哈尔你和罗伊什么时候见的面居然不告诉我？！”  
他们寂静了半秒。  
“别对黛娜大喊大叫的，臭小子！”  
“得了吧，你自己不关心别把气撒哈尔头上！”  
……  
“唉，男孩们。”黛娜和哈尔走到一边淡定地围观，康纳和米娅站在他俩中间——是的，全家总动员，米娅中途也收到了消息，不然你以为反派那么不严谨？——早早地从腰带里掏出小零食啃起来了，他俩各自分了根能量棒给黛娜和哈尔。  
“谢了，甜心。”

05.  
被家人和好友强制拥抱的绿箭侠和军火库在最初的僵硬后放松，他们确实不讨厌……好吧，挺喜欢这个，享受了一会儿后分开尴尬地各自咳嗽挠头。  
“所以——圣诞节你有安排吗？”奥利弗问。  
“反派们可不会放假，平安夜我还要去探望一眼泰坦和小杰鸟他们，”罗伊看到了奥利弗眼罩下隐藏起来的失落，他眼神飘忽了一下，转到哈尔和黛娜他们身上又转回来，“但是第二天我猜没什么事……说真的，你真把我的珍藏炸了？我可不想花一整天在研究重建上。”  
“噢，”奥利弗笑了，眨了眨眼，“黛娜太夸张了，没那么严重。”  
“我猜那个惊喜也是夸张说法？”  
“等着瞧吧小子，我最近和韦恩集团有个合作。”  
星城没有下雪，这也是他们在外头待了这么久的原因，弓箭手一家外加一只猛禽小鸟和一只太空灯泡往回走，天气太冷了，米娅不准备回去了，罗伊也没替先走的事——反正他们总是如此，谁都不提顺势而为也是超英的好习惯。  
“好了伙计们，就送你们到这了。”那个绿色的大灯泡是头一个停下的，他们已经穿小道到家门口了——就那么几步远。  
“太不会看气氛了，”奥利弗有点生气，半认真的那种，“今晚反派们都识相地滚蛋了，你还记得最近有个适合家人团聚的日子吗我亲爱的美国朋友？”  
“当然，罗伊告诉我了，”哈尔笑着举起灯戒，上面闪着通知消息的频次绿光，“但很可惜宇宙里没普及这个习俗——抱歉伙计，责任召唤。”  
“好吧好吧，滚远点。”奥利弗不耐烦地挥挥手，“然后在一周后带着你的屁股圆润地滚回来。”  
黛娜站在哈尔旁边亲了一口他的脸颊：“注意安全。”  
“孩子们在这儿呢两位。”  
“没事，我们习惯了。”康纳耸耸肩，米娅点头，罗伊不赞同地大拇指向奥利弗，“你该换个男朋友了哈尔叔叔。”  
“享受你的健全暖气吧，说过这是个好主意。”哈尔冲他眨了只眼。  
“嗯哼，其实绿灯侠制服趴着也挺暖和的，尤其绿色部分。”  
“算了吧，你小子压的我胸骨疼。”哈尔已经转身飘在了半空中，“圣诞快乐各位。”  
他并指致意后调头离开，此刻可能已经到了大气层外。  
“等等……”  
在一句话里听出巨大信息量的奥利弗震惊转头。  
“你和哈尔睡了？！”  
罗伊完全没理他，已经和康纳他们勾肩搭背往屋里走了，远远地传来兄妹三个愉快聊天的声音。  
【哥今天遇上一个外星辣妞不骗你，就是最后爆炸了】  
【是啊我也想开高达】  
……  
“黛娜？！”  
“先别哭宝贝儿，”黑金丝雀走过来拍拍他的背，搂着两个人也往大门走，“一会儿吃饭的时候我帮你问问罗伊……你要做好心理建设。”  
“……告诉我你不是认真的对吗？”

“——阿嚏！”  
“你回了趟地球感冒了？”凯尔好奇地问刚回来的哈尔，他们刚开完任务会议，现在在喝哈尔从地球给约翰带回来的咖啡，在此之前暴躁过劳的建筑师团长终于获得了安宁。  
“有可能，”哈尔感慨地呼着咖啡热气，“那边下雪了……对了，凯尔一会儿有空的话给我介绍几个你喜欢的高达。”  
“老爷爷突然间转性了？”盖嘬着咖啡滑动滚轮椅造物过来。  
“是啊，准备给我亲爱的孙子盖·加德纳挑份圣诞礼物。”  
“去你的，乔丹。”

06.  
圣诞节前天夜里星城不负众望地下雪了，早起探头出来的人们欢呼地缩回去告诉家人这个好消息，气氛，朋友，气氛是个很重要的东西。  
罗伊踏在郊外山头上看着泛白的天际线哈出一口气，伸手抹掉了多功能弓上布满的霜。他刚从泰坦那边回来，和老朋友们重温了旧日美好时光——新年的新反派如此敬业配合，他们感动地送给他一圈榭寄生并把他扔到了警察局。  
年轻的英雄们都回到了自己家人身边，他和迪克一起顺路去了趟哥谭，小杰鸟的黑白两道生意不错，罗伊很嫉妒。  
所以现在他按时回来了，瞅着远处太阳刚刚升起的白色天空有点恍惚。  
眼前的光线突然变为绿色，绿色的太阳也很美，他惊讶了一瞬后咧嘴抬头，一晚上的奔波让他的脸有点僵：  
“你好，圣诞灯侠叔叔。”

他喜欢哈尔给他造的挡雪伞。

奥利弗迷迷糊糊地被客厅传来的动静吵醒，宝贝小鸟不在他身边，奎恩总裁毫无形象地打了个哈欠。  
“圣诞快乐小鸟，我以为——”  
他停顿在楼梯上，底下罗伊、康纳和米娅正挤在堆满了东西的客厅上下布置圣诞树，他家是不是变小了？黛娜端着早餐从厨房出来。  
“呃，嗨？孩子们？”  
绿箭侠难得如此迷茫地开口打招呼。  
孩子们敷衍地回应，罗伊嘴里咬着螺丝刀，康纳严肃地摸着下巴端详圣诞树顶部，米娅按照人名熟练地飞速把地上的礼物堆排好。  
“行吧……”奥利弗放弃地走到餐桌边给自己倒了杯咖啡，黛娜好笑地把面包推给他。  
“哦对，你的礼物小胡子，”蹲在圣诞树武器架前的罗伊突然回头，精准地扔了个绿色盒子给奥利弗，正在喝咖啡的人眼疾手快地接住，“有人托我带给你的。”  
“谁——噢，那小子，”奥利弗看清盒子上的署名人后吹着胡子笑起来，“外星矿石模型？对一个总在宇宙飘荡的人来说太没诚意了……还有给你的，黛娜。”  
“喔，我怀念那辆摩托。”黛娜充满怀念地接过哈尔给她的礼物，“回头帮我跟哈尔说声谢谢，罗伊。”  
“嗯哼。”

享受圣诞美好早晨的奥利弗喝了两口咖啡，猛然反应过来哪里不对。  
“等等，乔丹那小子跑去找你但不亲自过来见我？”危机警报升至红级的奥利弗于感到了惊恐，“还有为什么让罗伊带话？黛娜你是不是知道了什——”  
“噢哈尔叔叔送了我一个高达！”康纳高兴地举着罗伊递给他的盒子，“是我以前跟凯尔说过的那个！”  
“恭喜。”米娅对男孩那边不是很感兴趣，但也挺开心地捏着一个毛绒挂件，某电影新周边，不在地球的人怎么搞到的？“不过我觉得这些不像灯侠自己挑的——也帮我跟哈尔说声谢谢。”  
“外星无酒精巧克力酒，”罗伊自豪地举起那两瓶看不懂标识的棕色酒瓶，“我觉得我会喜欢这个。”

【喂，奥利？】  
【哈尔·乔丹你今天必须跟我说清楚了你跟罗伊到底——】  
【是谁啊哈尔叔叔？】【他好凶你们吵架了？】  
【哦，没谁，是你们见过的奥利叔叔——嘿，奥利，跟我亲爱的侄子侄女打个招呼？】  
【呃——嗨！小可爱们，圣诞快乐~】

END


End file.
